


A Pooka's short stories

by IlloustriousTaco



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cute, Family, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlloustriousTaco/pseuds/IlloustriousTaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories set in the A Pooka universe, mostly involving the exploits of nine adorable Pooka kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pooka's short stories

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by Kayasurin. Sorry its taken me so long to get another bit of this universe out of my head.

Jack paused at the door to the burrow, just listening for a few minutes to the sounds coming from inside. It was the middle of January and he still had winter itching under his skin and trying to escape, but it had seemed prudent to come back to the Warren to see if his mate needed help with the kittens. They were a few months shy of a year old and with so many of them Jack wasn't all that comfortable leaving Bunny alone to look after them for longer than he had to.

To be honest he had fully expected to come back to a Warren overrun with rambunctious kittens getting into everything. They had slept a lot for most of the summer and only started getting more active in the fall when Jack was just starting his winter duties.

The Warren had been quiet when he came home though, as peaceful as ever, almost as if there weren't nine little bundles of joy to liven things up.

He had headed straight to the burrow of course. As soon as they were moving on their own Bunny had moved the kittens from the nest to there and generally stuck close to the low, natural-looking building. It looked almost like a hobbit burrow but more ornate.

He hadn't expected to hear strains of strange music coming from the home and a low crooning voice singing something haunting but beautiful.

All nine of the kittens were sitting on the warm rug in the living area of the burrow, eyes and ears turned attentively to where Aster was playing an unfamiliar instrument, something Jack had never seen before but looked like a cross between a lyre and one of those Japanese instruments that lay on the floor. It lay across Aster's lap, extending for a few feet to either side of the pooka, with more strings on it than Jack could count at a glance. That seemed to work out fine though because Aster had all six of his arms out as he wove a haunting melody on the strange thing.

At first Jack wasn't even sure that Aster was using words and not just singing sounds, but after a moment he realized that it must be one of the 'dead' languages that Aster was so fond of.

Aster glanced up at him, and the Pooka grinned as his hands stilled the many strings of the instrument he was playing before all six hands began to pluck a tune that was much, much more lively. The song he started then sounded something like laughter and sunshine rolled up into one beautiful package.

The kittens obviously liked it and were soon giggling and clapping. Jack couldn't help it, he started laughing, which drew the kittens’ attention.

Aster finished his song as the little ones swarmed Jack, and laughed himself when he set aside the strange instrument.

“Welcome home, mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> So! There are two songs that Aster sings in this, the first one sounds like this: http://www.rawstory.com/rs/2014/12/what-did-ancient-babylonian-sound-like-something-like-this/
> 
> The second one sounds like this: http://youtu.be/2StWqayUvSE 
> 
> Seriously listen to both of these songs, they're the whole reason this little drabblet was written. (its also Kaya's fault, she wanted me to write more about the kittens)


End file.
